Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a layout and a vertical structure of a semiconductor device including a shielding structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of Related Art
An image sensor having a more high resolution for a high quality display image is being developed. Since the image sensor of a high resolution has a high degree of integration and a small size, an active pixel sensor array is affected by electrical, magnetic, and thermal effects from peripheral circuits. The effects from the peripheral circuits may degrade the operation and performance of the image sensor. Thus, the active pixel sensor array should be shielded from the electrical, magnetic and thermal effects of the peripheral circuit, so that the operation and performance of the image sensor is improved.